claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 51
*Battle of the North arc: ** 50: Part 1 ** 51: Part 2 ** 52: Part 3 ** 53: Part 4 ** 54: Part 5 ** 55: Part 6 ** 56: Part 7 Cold open In Pieta plaza, 24 Claymore warriors listen to Miria's address.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 159–160 Meeting 'Mission explained' Miria thanks everyone for coming from their "various provinces." She relates how No. 7, Eva, was killed—together with members of the hunt she lead—by a group of awakened beings.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 161 'Infighting' Matilda and Yuliana are frightened by this news. But Undine ridicules their fears. She says, "Our purpose is to battle Yoma and awakened ones—anywhere, anytime.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 162–162 When Deneve makes uncomplimentary comments about Undine's physique, conflicts starts between the two. Then a second argument breaks out. Now shoving matches begin. A riot is brewing in the plaza.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 162–164 'Quelling the mob' Miria orders Flora to stop the infighting. Flora unsheathes her sword and clears the ground of snow before Miria, then re-sheathes in one hyper-fast motion. The Windcutter gets everyone's attention and the arguing stops.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 165–166 Windcutter Flora warns everyone that Miria is not finished speaking. But if anyone wishes to make further trouble, Flora will take care of them, personally.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 167 'Battle group' 'Teams' Miria has Flora call out the next three highest digit warriors as team captains: Jean, Undine and Veronica. The last two captains are Flora and Miria herself. Miria divides the remaining battle group into five awakened hunt-like teams.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 169–174 Some portraits below are from the anime. 'Team Veronica' * No. 13—Veronica (captain) * No. 14—Cynthia * No. 22—Helen * No. 35—Pamela * No. 41—Matilda 'Team Undine' * No. 11—Undine (captain) * No. 15—Deneve * No. 24—Zelda * No. 36—Claudia * No. 43—Yuliana 'Team Jean' * No. 9—Jean (captain) * No. 17—Eliza * No. 27—Emilia * No. 37—Natalia * No. 44—Deana 'Team Flora' * No. 8—Flora (captain) * No. 18—Lily * No. 30—Wendy * No. 39—Carla * No. 47—Clare 'Team Miria' * No. 6—Miria (captain) * No. 20—Queenie * No. 31—Tabitha * No. 40—Yuma Reunion Later that night, Clare enters a cavern outside the village.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 175 Over a campfire, the former members of the Paburo hunt touch swords again, celebrating their survival up to now. But Jean enters the cave. Clare says that Jean is part of the group, since she too has awakened, but returned to "normal." After filling in everyone on events between the Paburo hunt and meeting Riful of the West, Helen is amazed. When Miria asks about Clare's new arm, Clare only replies that she borrowed it for the time being. Clare asks Miria pointblank the chances of success for the battle plan.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 176–183 Miria says "the chances of success are zero." There are too many awakeneds that are being led by too good of a leader, the Abyssal One of the North Isley.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 184 Scouts In the snowy valley, three men approach Pieta—scouts for the Northern Army. One scout notes that the shortest route south is through the valley where Pieta stands. When asked, the cowled scout senses the presence of 24 Claymore warriors ahead. The bearded scout awakens into a humanoid form. He wishes to "welcome" the "new recruits."Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 187–189 Additional details 'Notes' *In the anime, Deana replaces Matilda's role at the plaza meeting *In the anime, a Greek temple-like church fills the empty plaza of the manga 'Cover art' Monthly Shōnen Jump September 2005 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US